


Zdjęcie

by Hayate



Series: Październik Miesiącem Night Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: e019 The Sandstorm, Post-Episode: e033 Cassette
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayate/pseuds/Hayate
Summary: Na biurku, obok antycznego telefonu na kabel, stała ramka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza praca w serii. Pomysł chodził mi po głowie od czasów odcinka "Casette" tylko nie było okazji go napisać.

Na biurku, obok antycznego telefonu na kabel, stała ramka. Ramka była skromna, wykonana z jasnego, lekkiego drewna. Nie posiadała żadnych ozdób, nie miała nawet szybki. Ot zwykła ramka, najtańsza jaką można było nabyć w sklepie.

W ramce znajdowało się zdjęcie samotnego mężczyzny. Nie był wysoki ani niski, gruby ani chudy. Ubrany był schludnie, adekwatnie do wyglądu przeciętnie. Uśmiechał się niepewnie w stronę fotografa, choć jego oczy zdradzały pewną podejrzliwość, zupełnie jakby wierzył w zabobony i obawiał się, że aparat pochłonie jego duszę. Albo, jakby dostrzegł coś niepokojącego w odbiciu soczewki.

* * *

Niemal na co dzień Carlos ratował Night Vale przed jakąś tragedią. Nie do końca mu się to podobało, ponieważ przez jego wyczyny niektórzy mieszkańcy zaczęli uważać, że słowo ‘naukowiec’ jest synonimem ‘bohatera’, co było zwyczajnie niepoprawne lingwistycznie. Mimo tego, cieszył się szacunkiem jaki zyskał. Po każdej udanej akcji Cecil zapraszał go na wywiad i Carlos za każdym razem odmawiał twierdząc, że nie dokonał niczego niezwykłego i każdy na jego miejscu posiadając wiedzę jaką posiadał i jego umiejętności, postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo. Tym razem jednak dokonał czegoś niezwykłego. Czegoś, czym wręcz chciał się pochwalić i gdy Cecil zaprosił go na wywiad, zgodził się niemal natychmiast.

Cecil był wniebowzięty. Zabrał go do studia jeszcze tego samego dnia.

\- Wybacz – powiedział, gdy byli już na miejscu. - Audycja jest już zaplanowana. Mam wiele rzeczy do przekazania słuchaczom. Twój wywiad nie będzie tak obszerny, jak bym tego chciał. Udało mi się znaleźć na niego tylko kilka minut po pogodzie.

\- Nie ma problemu – zapewnił go Carlos z uśmiechem, który Cecil natychmiast odwzajemnił.

Wszystko było w porządku.

Cecil zaprosił go do swojej budki, gdzie Carlos siedział od samego początku audycji z przykazaniem, żeby nie przeszkadzał. Zarząd miało trochę zły humor od rana, jak powiedział im obecny stażysta, Phil. A może John? Carlos nie pamiętał ich imion, było ich tak wielu!

Carlos siedział na obrotowym krześle, ze słuchawkami na uszach, wsłuchując się w audycję Cecila. Jego chłopak kończył właśnie przekazywać informacje na temat panującego ruchu drogowego – coś o samochodach widmo, które pojawiły się na trasach po raz nasty w tym miesiącu, Carlos pewnie powinien to zbadać – ale naukowiec nie potrafił się skupić na jego głosie. Kochał Cecila i uwielbiał jego program, jednak po raz pierwszy, od kiedy zostali parą, mógł rozejrzeć się po studiu Cecila na spokojnie.

Rzadko miał okazję tu przebywać. Nie było to ich typowe miejsce spotkań. Carlos za bardzo obawiał się Zarządu Stacji, by wpadać tu z wizytą – nie było żadnego konkretnego powodu, po prostu uważał je za najbardziej przerażającą istotę w całym Night Vale. Poza tym stażyści, których Cecil zmieniał jak rękawiczki, na pewno od razu zaczęli by plotkować, co psułoby atmosferę w pracy.

Był w studiu już nie raz i nie dwa. Czasem miastu zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo i trzeba było ostrzec mieszkańców. Czasem sama stacja była zagrożona. Zdarzało się też, że Cecil nie wziął lunchu i Carlos z chęcią donosił mu posiłek. Były to jednak krótkie wizyty. Teraz naukowiec miał czas.

Budka Cecila była zacieniona. Jedynym oświetleniem była słaba lampa nad drzwiami rzucająca dość bladego, fioletowego światła, by widać było kontury sprzętu, ale nie dość, by przegonić mroczne cienie, które zdawały się poruszać, gdy patrzyło się na nie kątem oka. Ściany były gołe, pozbawione ozdób typu obrazów, czy ramek ze zdjęciami, ale ktoś kiedyś – Carlos podejrzewał, że był to Cecil – wymalował na nich dziesiątki szczegółowych anatomicznie macek sięgających od podłogi, aż po sufit. Podłogę pokrywała miękka wykładzina. Pachniała jeszcze nowością i była na tyle przyjemna w dotyku, że Carlos z przyjemnością zsunął buty i wtopił w nią stopy odziane jedynie w skarpetki. Musiała być niedawno wymieniona, zapewne po ostatnim ataku zabójczych pszczół, które wdarły się do studia i pożarły żywcem poprzednią stażystkę.

Cecil i Carlos siedzieli przy panelu dowodzenia, jak nazywał to Cecil. Było to potężne biurko zajmujące większą część pomieszczenia. Po stronie Cecila znajdował się mikser audio, którego mężczyzna używał do puszczania muzyki w tle swoich reportaży a także do pogody. Obok stała półka pełna płyt i kasek magnetofonowych, każda wyraźnie opisana grubym markerem, tak by nawet w tym słabym oświetleniu można było dostrzec nazwę. Palce Cecila tańczyły po przyciskach miksera, bezbłędnie dodając audycji atmosfery, podczas gdy jego głos spokojnie i dźwięcznie płynął słuchaczom do uszu.

Strona Carlosa prezentowała się nieco mniej imponująco. Był tu tylko telefon, kubki z kawą, która zdążyła wystygnąć od czasu rozpoczęcia audycji i samotne zdjęcie w ramce.

Carlos wziął ramkę do reki, by przyjrzeć się zdjęciu lepiej w słabym świetle. Cecil ze zdjęcia uśmiechał się do niego niewyraźnie. Prawdziwy Cecil obok niego spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na poczynania swojego chłopaka. Carlos uśmiechnął się do nich obojga, pokazując uniesiony kciuk na znak, że podoba mu się zdjęcie.

\- Lubię to – wymamrotał cicho, by czasem jakiś mikrofon nie złapał jego głosu.

Cecil zaśmiał się bezgłośnie. Nie mógł odpowiedzieć póki reportaż nadal trwał.

Carlos wrócił do studiowania zdjęcia. Wydawało się stare i zużyte. W tym świetle Carlos nie mógł stwierdzić tego jednoznacznie, ale wydawało się nieco wyblakłe. Musiało mieć przynajmniej kilka lat. Carlos rozpoznał w tle budynek ze starej części Night Vale, gdzie Cecil mieszkał dziesięć lat temu, nim przeprowadził się do obecnego mieszkania.

Cecil nie zmienił się ani odrobinę od tamtego czasu. Carlos dostrzegł te same piegi na nosie, identyczne kurze łapki, które zawsze towarzyszyły jego uśmiechowi. Nawet fryzura nie uległa zmianie. Co więcej, Carlos był pewien, że widział koszulkę, którą Cecil nosił dumnie na zdjęciu gdzieś na dnie jego szafy z tym, że teraz była wypłowiała i nie nadawała się do noszenia nawet jako koszulka do spania.

Choć minęło przynajmniej dziesięć lat od czasu zrobienia zdjęcia, Cecil zdawał się nie postarzeć nawet o dzień. W takich chwilach jak ta Carlos zastanawiał się czy jego chłopak jest w pełni człowiekiem. Potem stwierdzał, że nie ma to znaczenia.

Z zamyślenia wyrwały do słowa Cecila:

\- Co cię tak fascynuje w tym zdjęciu?

Cecil przechylił się nad podłokietnikiem swojego fotela i razem z nim przyglądał się fotografii. Carlos usłyszał w słuchawkach dźwięk muzyki soul i zrozumiał, że właśnie zaczęła się pogoda. Mieli chwilę czasu, by porozmawiać ze spokojem przed wywiadem.

\- Jesteś bardzo fotogeniczny – powiedział po prostu.

Cecil zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. Był to krystalicznie czysty dźwięk, który zawsze sprawiał, że Carlosowi robiło się lżej na sercu.

\- Daj spokój. Wyglądam, jakbym dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Widziałeś moje włosy? Tragedia!

Carlos przygryzł wargę. Wolał nie mówić na głos, że w tej chwili Cecil miał dokładnie taką samą fryzurę. Nawet jeśli było mu w niej bardzo do twarzy.

\- Tak w ogóle, to czemu trzymasz swoje zdjęcie na biurku w pracy. Nie uważasz, że to próżne? - powiedział żartobliwym tonem i uszczypnął Cecila w ramię.

Cecil nie podniósł wzroku ze zdjęcia. Nie zaśmiał się z żartu, jak miał na to nadzieję Carlos. Powiedział natomiast całkiem poważnym tonem:

\- Chcę pamiętać, jak wyglądam.

\- Słucham?

\- Cóż, wiesz przecież. Ja i lustra nie lubimy się za bardzo. Nie tylko lustra. Nie przepadam za wszelkimi powierzchniami, w których widać odbicie. Gdy zacząłem dręczyć Josie pytaniami typu czy mam odstające uszy, a może duży nos i tak dalej, powiedziała, żebym po prostu zrobił sobie zdjęcie i zamknął się wreszcie. Stwierdziłem, że to świetny pomysł – zakończył z uśmiechem.

\- Och.

Tylko tyle zdołał wykrztusić Carlos. Nie wiedział, co więcej mógł powiedzieć. Oczywiście, był świadom nastawienia Cecila do luster. Słyszał audycję, w której Cecil puszczał kasety ze swojego dzieciństwa – jego asystentka w laboratorium nagrywała dla niego każdy program. Do tej pory na samą myśl przechodziły mu ciarki po plecach. Nigdy jednak nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Cecil może mieć taki problem, choć po chwili zastanowienia wydawało się to oczywiste. Pamięć ludzka jest zawodna. Cecil nie miał kontaktu z lustrami od dzieciństwa. Oczywiście, że nie wiedział jak wygląda teraz.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku- powiedział Cecil pocieszająco. - To naprawdę nic takiego. Część mieszkańców Night Vale to wampiry. Nie widzą swojego odbicia w lustrze, ani nie widać ich na zdjęciach czy filmie – przypomniał mu.

\- Eh – westchnął Carlos. - Czy to nie ja powinienem cię teraz pocieszać?

Ujął dłoń Cecila w swoją i ścisnął ją delikatnie.

\- Odwzajemnisz się przy innej okazji – zapewnił go Cecil. - Swoją drogą to zdjęcie jest już stare. Minęło tyle lat. Na pewno wyglądam już inaczej. Jak wyglądam teraz, Carlos?

\- Jesteś bardzo przystojny – zapewnił go.

\- Spodziewałem się konkretniejszej odpowiedzi po naukowcu – wytknął mu Cecil.

\- To naukowo stwierdzony fakt – zapewnił go Carlos. - Przeprowadziłem go serią testów od kiedy cię spotkałem i wszystkie dały ten sam wynik. Bardzo przystojny, głosiły jednoznacznie.

Cecil zachichotał i szybko cmoknął Carlosa w usta.

\- Cóż, nauka nie kłamie. Wierzę ci na słowo.

Sumienie Carlosa zostało uspokojone. Cecil nie przejmował się swoją sytuacją, więc Carlos postanowił również się tym nie martwić. Co nie znaczyło, że nie mógł czegoś zrobić dla swojego chłopaka.

\- Mimo wszystko uważam, że to dość próżne trzymać swoje zdjęcie na biurku – powiedział chytrze.

\- Czyżby? - spytał Cecil z uniesioną brwią, niewątpliwie dobrze interpretując jego ton.

\- Och, tak. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić.

\- Jestem otwarty na propozycje. Ale o tym później. Pora na twój wywiad.

Ostatnie nuty pogody powoli cichły w słuchawkach. Cecil na powrót włączył mikrofon i płynnie przejął na powrót audycje.

\- Drodzy słuchacze, a teraz pora na zapowiedziany wcześniej wywiad. Carlos, mój wspaniały chłopak, jest ze mną w studiu, by podzielić się z nami historią o swoim ostatnim wyczynie. Wszyscy słyszeliśmy, czego dokonał, ale jestem pewien, że chętnie usłyszymy relację z jego ust. Carlos, opowiedz nam jak udało ci się dokonać czegoś tak niezwykłego.

\- Cóż, muszę przyznać, że w dużej mierze pomogło mi szczęście – powiedział Carlos.

Wywiad trwał zaledwie kilka minut. Tylko tyle udało im się wcisnąć w już istniejący program. Gdyby Cecil miał więcej czasu na przygotowanie, poświęciłby temu całą audycję, ale musieli radzić sobie z tym, co mieli. Mimo wszystko, oboje byli zadowoleni z efektu. John Peters, wiecie, farmer?, skomplementował nawet ich rozmowę, gdy spotkał ich później w sklepie.

Po zakończeniu audycji Carlos nie zwlekał. Zabrał Cecila do domu, by natychmiast zrealizować swój nowy pomysł.

* * *

Na biurku, obok antycznego telefonu na kabel, stała ramka. Była skromna, wykonana z drewna, bez żadnych zdobień. Nie miała nawet szybki. W słabym świetle fiołkowej żarówki ledwie można było dostrzec znajdujące się w niej zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden nie był wysoki ani niski, gruby ani chudy. Ot przeciętny mężczyzna. Drugi miał na sobie fartuch laboratoryjny. W oczy rzucały się jego idealne włosy, idealny uśmiech i idealne zęby. Oboje przytulali się do siebie i uśmiechali do aparatu, jakby byli najszczęśliwszą parą na świecie.

Cecil w trakcie swoich audycji często spoglądał w stronę ramki i z radością odwzajemniał uśmiech pary ze zdjęcia.


End file.
